Silêncio e tanta gente
|year=1984 |position=11th |points=38 |previous=Esta balada que te dou |next=Penso em ti (eu sei) }} Silêncio e tanta gente was the song representing Portugal at the 1984 Contest. It was written, composed and performed by Maria Guinot. It was performed last following Italy's I treni di Tozeur. At the close of voting, the song placed 11th with 38 points. The song was also released in English (Silence (and such a crowd)), French (La silence et la foule) and German (Augenblick der Illusion). Lyrics These are the lyrics from the studio version. The live version has some changes. Portuguese= Às vezes é no meio do silêncio Que descubro o amor em teu olhar É uma pedra, é um grito Que nasce em qualquer lugar Às vezes é no meio de tanta gente Que descubro afinal aquilo que sou Sou um grito ou sou uma pedra De um lugar onde não estou Às vezes sou o tempo que tarda em passar E aquilo em que ninguém quer acreditar Às vezes sou também um sim alegre ou um triste não E troco a minha vida por um dia de ilusão E troco a minha vida por um dia de ilusão Às vezes é no meio do silêncio Que descubro as palavras por dizer É uma pedra ou é um grito De um amor por acontecer Às vezes é no meio de tanta gente Que descubro afinal p'ra onde vou E esta pedra, e este grito São a história daquilo que eu sou Às vezes sou o tempo que tarda em passar E aquilo em que ninguém quer acreditar Às vezes sou também um sim alegre ou um triste não E troco a minha vida por um dia de ilusão E troco a minha vida por um dia de ilusão Às vezes sou o tempo que tarda em passar E aquilo em que ninguém quer acreditar Às vezes sou também um sim alegre ou um triste não E troco a minha vida por um dia de ilusão E troco a minha vida por um dia de ilusãohttp://diggiloo.net/?1984pt |-| Translation= Sometimes it's in the midst of silence I find love in the look of your eyes It's a stone, it's a shout Born anywhere Sometimes it's in the midst of so many people I find at last what I am I'm a shout or I'm a stone From a place where I'm not Sometimes I'm the time running slowly And what no one wants to believe Sometimes I'm also a happy yes or a sad no And I give my life for a day of illusion And I give my life for a day of illusion Sometimes it's in the midst of silence I find the words to say It's a stone or it's a shout Of a love yet to happen Sometimes it's in the midst of so many people I find at last where I'm going And this stone, and this shout Are the story of what I am Sometimes I'm the time running slowly And what no one wants to believe Sometimes I'm also a happy yes or a sad no And I give my life for a day of illusion And I give my life for a day of illusion Sometimes I'm the time running slowly And what no one wants to believe Sometimes I'm also a happy yes or a sad no And I give my life for a day of illusion And I give my life for a day of illusion References Videos Category:Portugal Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1984 Category:20th Century Eurovision